Found Out
by MissLevinLover
Summary: "In these past two months they have been seeing each other behind out backs, Kevin's been a better boyfriend to her than I have in the past two years that we've been together. And that crushes me."


_**A/N: This is a seriously quick on shot that took me all of hour to write. I know I am supposed to be updating my stories, but I just dont have time to write such large chapters at the moment. I am working from 7 am till 8pm. By the time ive finished I am so tired that I dont have the energy to write. I am writing the chapters bit by bit. So, please, just be patient with me. **_

_**This is a follow up of the one shot 'Our secret' and my first time writing in a characters POV. **_

_**Discliamer: I am 18, I live in the UK. Why in gods name would own Ben 10?** _

* * *

I stay in safety of the shadows, my bright jade gaze cutting though the seemingly never ending inky night to spy the two figures I was searching for. It's was hard to tell in the darkness, but I had that gut feeling telling me it was them. It wasn't hard to spot his muscular physique or her petite form that my hands had roamed over in our rare moments of secluded passion.

They were here and I knew exactly why.

They took a seat at one of the many benches that were situated around the shack that was practically classed as my second home. The males arm immediately wrapping around her small waist and drawing her closer to his well built torso. I had known for a while that something was going on, but I had never wanted to believe it. My sweet innocent Julie would never cheat on me. She wasn't the type to run off into the sunset with another man, leaving the, somewhat, devoted boyfriend in the dust picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

At least I hadn't thought so. But I guess that first impressions can be deceiving.

A round of giggles escaped the couple, the burly male teen obviously cracking out one of his famous jokes that always had his own girlfriend in fits of school girl giggles. How could he? After all they had been through! All she had given up to keep her by his side and he runs off in the middle of the night with her best friend.

My fists clenched as rage coursed through my system, burning through my veins like fire and erasing and rational thoughts that entered into my mind. They were sneaking behind our backs, ruining their relationships with two people who fought hard to keep it. Loyalty obviously means nothing to the two lying cheaters as they sit cuddling under the star speckled midnight sky. It made me sick to my stomach to think of how long this thing had been going on. Two, three months? Maybe even longer?

I had noticed a few weeks ago how distant Kevin had become with Gwen. Barely speaking to her outside meeting up or Plumber missions, going on 'secret errands' as he liked to call them. It was tearing my cousin apart. She spent days pouring over the things she could have done or said to make him do this. But it turns out it wasn't her fault, it was his.

The same went with Julie. The few dates we managed to have, she would always be in her own little world, never really concentrating on what we was doing. She was always hesitant when I tried to kiss her or pull her into a hug. I put it down to the fact I hadn't been around much due to missions. But she had just been saving those kisses and hugs for Kevin.

I stood there, my body shaking in lethal and untamed rage as I glared holes in my supposed best friend's direction. What surprised me was I wasn't angry about the fact he had stolen Jules. Somewhere deep down, I had known that one day Julie might find someone better for her. Someone who could be there at their dates, who she knows is coming back when they say they will. She needs someone more reliable, more solid. With the job I do, I can't be.

No, I wasn't angry about that. I was angry over two completely different reasons. One of them being poor unknowing Gwen. The girl had given everything to the dark haired teen. Her mind, heart and body. She had refused the chance to become the most powerful Anodite in probably the whole universe just to stay with him. Almost given up our relationship as cousins just to bring him back from the brink of insanity. My cousin lived and breathed the Osmosian. Without him there by her side, she was barely able to function. A lesson I had learned when he left her behind after becoming a monster.

But I know that's not the main problem. It's deeper than that. It hits me right in the chest, digging out my shattered heart and stomping it to the ground with Kevin's steel-toe combat boot.

It's the fact that in these past two months they have been seeing each other behind out backs, Kevin's been a better boyfriend to her than I have in the past two years that we've been together. And that crushes me.

I feel tears burn at the back of my eyes as I watch them. Laughing and happy,_ together_. I had tried to be a good boyfriend. Did my best to see her. But I guess now that wasn't sufficient enough to keep that fire we had burning.

I back away slowly, my green gaze never leaving the secret couple. Tears skid down my cheeks as I watch them, my heart yearning to call out, to apologize for everything I've done and to beg for her to take me back. I trip over my own feet in my haze of brokenness, falling on my back with an almost silent "Oomph!" I don't get up straight away, frightened they have heard me. But after a few seconds of silence, I venture a look and feel numbness seep into my bones. The sight that beholds me it too much for me to handle and I scramble to my feet.

My tattered and dirty converse slam against the tarmac as I make my hasty retreat, tears streaming down my face as I try and erase the sight from my eyes.

The sight of my best friend kissing the only girl I've ever really loved.

* * *

_**A/N: Don't forget to review **_

_**Sam** _


End file.
